


I'll Undress You Myself If I Have To

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Despite her outward expressions, there were many times when Symmetra enjoyed Lucio's ridiculous, boyish behaviour. This was one of those times.





	I'll Undress You Myself If I Have To

“You’re _not_ going out in that outfit,” Symmetra spoke clear – a statement, as though the subject of her words would not only obey them, but also agree with them. She often displayed her confidence like a large medal on her chest, but rarely ever got frustrated when not agreed with.

This was one of those times. Lucio glanced towards her from his spot on the couch. His bright green jacket hung off his shoulders, muscly shoulders showing from the singlet he wore. Even his pants were green – a _ridiculous_ colour, Symmetra thought. For her, she often cared little about her appearance beyond what was necessary, but this was not just any regular night out. High-class balls were not usually her thing, but it was a nice celebration to partake in after all Overwatch had been through.

It was what they deserved, and Symmetra was honoured to be invited. Even though all of them considered her a friend, and perhaps she did too, for them. But unlike a certain, rowdy boy, _she_ was not going looking like a… a… like _that._

“Why? Are you going to make me take it off?” Lucio asked, his eyebrows arching into a frown, but Symmetra could _see_ the smirk that was threatening to form out of the corner of his mouth. _Ugh_ , boys. Especially Lucio. She’d grown accustomed to this behaviour, but every time it came up, she always thought – _why must he be like this?_

“Lucio, we do not have time for this. We only have thirty minutes left – we are going to be late,” Symmetra said, and although it sounded right to her, truthfully the place was only five minutes away. They _had_ time. But she had concerns that often sprouted out of fear of being late. In the past, that had not gone so well for her, and sometimes, it could cost somebody their life.

But this was just a _party_. A celebration. She did not need to have those concerns, but they rose anyway. Secretly, Symmetra was glad Lucio was around to wash them all away. Even if he had his own reasons sometimes, for doing so, she knew he cared. Usually. When it involved missions, and less of now.

“Come on, babe, we’ve got plenty of time. It’s barely ten minutes away,” Lucio reassured. Symmetra stared him down for now, humming lightly. Perhaps, she thought, he would be better off begging for her. But now was not the time for that.

Lucio seemed to notice – or more so, read her mind, and a smirk formed on his stupid face. “Come on, Sym, I know you want to. I can make you feel real good, too.”

Symmetra wished she would not give on, but the thought of it was already spiking her arousal, and if she fell any deeper, it would be too late to go back on it. She refused to go with liquid dripping down her slit and she refused to go with him looking like that. So, she let out a sigh.

“Very well,” she replied, heading back down the hall. She pulled out the hair tie that had perfectly held up her hair, before shuffling off into their room. A few moments later, she returned – dress off, which was folded perfectly on her bed, and a set of perfectly folded, and much more _appropriate_ clothes for Lucio.

“Let’s not waste time then,” she issued, eyeing Lucio. With clear view of her bare stomach and thighs, Symmetra could tell all that was running through his mind. She rolled her eyes, but he was far from discouraged. If she didn’t want to, Symmetra wouldn’t agree – that was just how she was.

Placing his clothes down the table, Symmetra trailed her way over. Pressing a knee up on the couch, she slid her arms over his shoulders, bringing them together into a kiss. It began soft and gentle, then Lucio began to tug on her bottom lip. Symmetra softly opened her mouth, letting his tongue glide in to meet her own. Meanwhile, as expected, his hands began to roam – down her stomach, across her chest, onto her back.

Symmetra grasped his wrists, breaking apart from the kiss. “You will not take it off without my permission. Understand? Besides, we still have to get you out of this ridiculous outfit.” Leaning back, she bundled her hair to the side, before reaching for his jacket – unlike how she preferred to treat her own clothes, Symmetra cared none as she slid it off and tossed to the side, and Lucio didn’t mind either. She didn’t understand his point of view – she hated to see her clothes all spread out across the floor, but she supposed if everyone saw her way, it would be incredibly boring.

His shirt come next, Symmetra either too eager to get him out of it or too eager to get on with it. She leaned it for a kiss, his hands reaching down her back with an eager smile. “Alright, you may take it off. But do _not_ throw it on the ground. Place it carefully beside you.”

Lucio chuckled, but did just that – unclasping her bra and shuffling it off, carefully laying it out beside him. Symmetra hummed in approval as his hands reached for her breasts, tweaking the nipple eagerly. He kissed in between them gently, before sliding his tongue across the sensitive bud.

Symmetra became more eager, digging her fingers into his hair gently as she moaned softly. Although usually formal and well-ordered, Symmetra had times when she much preferred to let it go – and this was one of them. Thankfully, Lucio really knew how to treat her well. It was one of the many things she loved about him. And beyond his ridiculous form of dressing and occasionally outlandish behaviour, he was kind, sweet and caring. He knew how to cheer her up, and how to make her day feel special even when there was nothing that possibly could. He knew how to put a smile on her face and stuck with her even during her worst moments.

Lucio grasped her breasts gently with both hands, pressing kisses in between and all over her soft chest. Symmetra almost hated how easily she fell for the affection – after all, she was still pressed up against his shorts, which eagerly needed to be removed. Lowering a hand, she palmed at his crotch, smiling softly at the erection that was surely forming – and even more so now that she pressed her fingers across his shorts.

“Stop,” Symmetra said softly, grasping at his wrist again. “It’s my turn first. Besides, we need to get you out of these.” She shuffled off the couch, sliding a hand down his chest as she did so and pressing a few kisses to the rough skin. Her fingers continued to work – anything to hear his words break as he tried to speak.

“Whatever you say, doll,” Lucio breathed out, though no-one would be blind to his eagerness. Gracefully sliding down to her knees, she first focused on reaching for the edge of his shorts, pulling them down to the ground. Thankfully, he hadn’t put on his shoes yet – only socks – and they easily slid past and joined his shirt on the ground. Symmetra felt a bit of satisfaction that, thankfully, his socks were nothing but white.

She continued pressing her fingers against his growing erection, taking her time – almost, for she knew that didn’t have a lot of it, but she was hardly in any rush. She wouldn’t be for him. That would be giving him what he wanted far too quickly.

“Come on, babe, you’re—t-teasing me.” Symmetra held back a smile from hearing his breathy moans as he tried to form words.

“Precisely. There’s no fun in giving you exactly what you want straight away,” she spoke with glee –clearer in her tone then her expressions. However, from then she carried on, finally sliding down his boxers to reveal his throbbing dick. The sigh of relief she heard was almost enough to make her giggle.

Sliding her fingers across the base, she grasped it with her hand and began to stroke – from then, she leaned up and took the tip into her mouth. Soft and slow at first, tasting the already forming precum and feeling him throbbing against her hand. She revelled in the sounds that left his mouth but found it in her to tease anyway.

“Must you always be so loud?” Symmetra asked, listening to the low, broken chuckle that came as she dragged her tongue across the side.

“Must you… always be so good at this?” Lucio replied. If he had any control over how he sounded, Symmetra could’ve sworn he was trying to imitate her. Still, she found the response rather hilarious.

“Hmm,” she hummed against his dick, still secretly enjoying the compliment. She continued with her motions, sucking heavily at the tip, licking up and down in time with her strokes. It wasn’t long before he was nearing the end, thrusting into her mouth and moaning eagerly at her touch.

“Oh, babe – Sym… I’m gonna cum,” Lucio warned, in between moans no doubt, and Symmetra couldn’t stop the smile. She kept up the sucking from then on, bringing in more into her mouth with every time she went down.

There was no doubt she enjoyed the stream of cum that hit the surface of her mouth, filling it immensely. In contrast to how it felt when it dripped down her chin, _this_ was more than rewarding. She quickly swallowed as much as she could however, reaching for a tissue for the remainder that dripped down her onto the floor, whilst Lucio breathed out his orgasm.

“Babe, that was so good,” he complimented, and only then did Symmetra realise how much the situation had brought forward her arousal – almost enough to be uncomfortable. Still, she kept her composure for now, wiping all cum off her mouth before placing the tissue into the bin. Yes, she was very prepared. This was not the first time this had happened, after all.

“I should quite hope so,” Symmetra replied, though there was nothing that could stop the smile. Despite her blush, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Now, you have a job to do. And don’t mess this up.”

Standing back, Symmetra tugged at her own underwear, letting them slide to the ground – carefully, they joined her bra on the side of the couch neatly. Glancing towards Lucio, she lay across the remainder of the couch, heading resting against the side. Her fingers laced her hair and she lowered her eyes seductively, a soft smirk covering her lips.

“God, I love it when you look at me like that,” Lucio praised, leaning over her; she eagerly accepted the kiss, the two moving their tongues in perfect sync, separating only when they needed to breathe. Symmetra arched her head back and breathed out softly as Lucio began to place kisses down her neck, across her shoulders, and onto her chest.

“Who-o’s” –Symmetra cursed inwardly at her inability to speak clearly as Lucio rubbed his thumb over her hard nipple, taking her breasts gently in his hands—“teasing now?”

“Hey, fair’s fair,” Lucio replied with a chuckle, freeing one hand to take one perky breast in his mouth, his tongue sucking on her sensitive nipple. Symmetra focused on her breathing in all the time she could, but just feeling his hand drag down her stomach and near her thighs caused her to gently jolt at the touch. _Why must you be so sensitive_ , she thought, as her breath caught in her throat, before she brought herself to concentrate again, for now. _In… out…_

“I-in—” Symmetra breathed out, clearly struggling as his hand trailed down her leg. Freeing her breast, Lucio lowered himself to the _real_ prize, breathing in as though the smell from her sex was some delicious dinner cooking.

…Symmetra tried not to think on that any longer but had very little time to. In her attempt to keep herself under control, she forgot just how much she’d missed his touch, and a single finger against her clit was all she needed as a reminder.

A moan quickly followed, and her breaths instantly increased in speed, as did in her head. _In, out, in out, in out_ – it rushed through her mind, but did the job at keeping her focused. But it was hard to ignore the pleasure that racked through her body, clit throbbing desperately against his touch.

“Move it,” she demanded after some time, and Symmetra almost instantly regretted it – she arched her back, digging her fingers into the couch although there was little to grab. “F—” She gritted her teeth, bringing her back to her breathing.

“You okay?” Lucio asked tenderly, slowing down the movement a little. Symmetra _whined_ , nodding her head eagerly, pleasure spiking at the soft, gentle contact.

“Yes, please—just keep doing that,” Symmetra begged – or more of an order, but Lucio was happy to comply. He knew the rules, and never rushed into anything unless she was comfortable. Of course, he longed to taste her, but he longed for her comfort even more.  

A few more minutes had Symmetra squirming on the couch, thrusting every so often and letting out soft moans and whines. She glanced towards Lucio, giving only a soft nod – she didn’t trust her voice to work right now, but she knew she needed _more_.

Symmetra almost cried as the pleasure halted suddenly, only relieving herself from the finger that gently slid into her entrance. She could feel the shuffling, eager and yet unprepared for the sharp jolt of pleasure from his tongue _every time_.

And jolt Symmetra did, heavily thrusting with a loud moan. Quickly, she focused on her breathing, though with the soft, wet strokes trailing across her clit, it was messed up even in her own mind. _In- o-out. In, out!_ A moan interrupted every thought, even ringing through her own head like an echo.

“P-Please— don’t slow down. D-Don’t—sto-op,” Symmetra cried out. It was almost too much – almost – but she knew if it stopped now she would only be disappointed. She had gone too far already to back out now.

Symmetra had odd relationships with orgasms – for most people could bring themselves to orgasm with their own hand, she had never been even close. Some nights, it frustrated her – other times, she took what she got and left it there.

Lucio was surprised to find out he’d been her first, and Symmetra was the same. Surprised how he followed her every suggestion, surprised of his patience – the first time, he waited a total of ten minutes calming her down from a panic attack despite the smell of her dripping sex filling the room, and the eagerness she’d seen in his eyes.

It had been soft, gentle, and Symmetra admitted she’d never felt as loved as she had then. She never felt so understood by anyone, and so open… she almost felt as though Lucio understood and knew things about herself even she didn’t know.

And that was how moments like these turned out to be the best, though Symmetra did not understand his patience, nor why he thought she deserved it, she was more than grateful. It made her heart race just to think about it now, as he licked at her cunt and dug his fingers inside, gently thrusting inside, drawing a sharp moan out of her at every touch to her g-spot.

“Ah-h—Lucio—Lucio!” Symmetra cried – there were tears in her eyes, but the eagerness was there. She could feel it—just a little longer. She’d lost all concept of time, but that didn’t matter to her as her walls clenched and her orgasm began to build up inside her.

And every touch and lick and thrust brought the feelings back again and again, feeling as though a wave was filling her up, reading to spill over the edge any second now. A mix of jumbled words and moans – “close, s-so close!” – left her lips, even unknowing to herself.

It wasn’t a surprise that, after countless hours of research, an orgasm of her own was nothing like how other people described it, and yet was at the same time. But to _feel it_ – to feel how her mind went blank, pleasure shooting through her and out in a sharp motion; to feel his tongue lap up the taste and slow down softly as she rode it out; to feel the pleasure softly sinking away as she sighed softly, bringing her mind back to focus on her breathing – it was all so real, and so, so wonderful.

Symmetra breathed heavily, the thoughts running through her head again in quick succession – _In, out, in, out_ – and then began to slow down as she sunk into the couch, eyes half closed and hands softly pulling back her hair.

“Hey, babe, you alright?” Lucio asked gently; Symmetra nodded softly, remaining silent for a few moments as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

“Yes, I am fine,” she responded, wrapping her arms around his back. Surprised at the sudden hug, Lucio made no movement, and had little chance to speak.

“Please. Stay,” Symmetra begged, gently caressing his back. Never mind that they had somewhere to be – right now, they could be half an hour late for all she cared. How funny things changed, she thought, but during the moment she wished not to rush. She wanted to stay here, with him. Burying her face in his shoulder, she mumbled— “fifteen minutes.”

Lucio let out a soft chuckle, knowing if he didn’t keep track of it, she would. “Alright, babe,” he whispered, running a hand gently through her hair. “Fifteen minutes it is.”  


End file.
